zpmfandomcom-20200213-history
ZPM
ZPM (full title Zockarluschu, Portenasu and More, aka ZPM Generations), Shows/Series on ZPM Current *My Singing Monsters (since 2019) *Wreck-It Ralph (since 2014) *Henry Hugglemonster (since 2014) Minor on ZPM *Weird and wonderful space (since 2019) *Pip and You (since 2020) * *[[ *[[ Removed from ZPM *[[The Loud House/Louderites (since 2017, removed 2020) *Planet Happy Toons (since 2018, removed 2020) Info 2016-2017 ZPM (full title Zockarluschu, Portenasu and Moist Memes, aka ZPM Generations), is a group of the three generations Zockarluschu, Portenasu and Moist Memes. It also explains Eric and Kassy for some reason from their interests. In fact, Gloyd is neutrally a member of the Moist memes. As you can see, we are not the most professional news team. However, the ZPM Team is solely responsible for this wiki of all time. ZPM was previously called 'PCCI' on 2013-2015. Logo, Mascot, Symbol and Color The emblem and mascot is cartoonized Lucy Manson, running with a large spherical black bomb with a lit fuse. This symbolizes poetry and fiction authorism, and the bomb makes memory of Kassy Kaboomster, the first canpootian character made by Kassie. ZPM's main color is blue because it symbolizes trust, loyalty, wisdom, confidence, intelligence, faith, truth, and heaven. The possible colors are green or black and white. The symbol of ZPM are stars. Eventual versions of logo Zpmlogohalloween.png|Halloween 2017 Previous logos pcci-logo.png|Logo 2014-2015 which was stolen by the creator of ZPM. This is not ours! New PCCI Logo.png|Logo February 2016-October 2016 ZPM banner.png|ZPM logo November 2016-June 2017 History Birth and Concept of ZPM (2013-2015) February-May 2013 was the birth of Huggle Times, and PCCI. More information at PCCI page. The first original ZPM was Wreck-It Ralph, a movie first being interested by Kassy in December 2014, caused by the cuteness of the Canpootian. This is also why she made her Deviantart account in May 16, 2015. Megatron Huggsworld was the first concept by Kassy, done with shapes tools. First Appearance (October 2015) The first appearance of ZPM was a piece of random comment on Deviantart, which shows a crossover of Eric, Max and Kassy. Here's a review about that comment. * EricVonSchweetz: I'm EricVonSchweetz here. ** Fazboggle: Why helo *** KassyKaboomster: Sweden and Brazil and Norway This comment is based on a crossover, and this comment was originally Kassy's comment about talking about Fazboggle's bork, "hue" in Fazboggle's artwork meme, "hue". How ZPM Completed The ZPM was formed all the way back in 2015 as a vigilante group of Sugar Rush Racers, Portal characters and moist memes. Back then they were simply known as "PCCI". Eventually they realized they were so TFOE-ish and so "mappy", and became the ZPM Team. But then the TFOE took place, and the group split. ZPM Events 2012-2017 *Wreck It Ralph Release Date (November 2012) *PCCI Day (2013) *Huggle Times Release Date (February 2014) *Moist Memes Day (2014) *ZPM Day (November 2015) *Sweetmany vs Boxenia Day (January 2016) *PCCI - Swizzle Malarkey Week (October-November 2016) *The ZPM Hunger Games (December 1-2 2016) *The Little Birthday Fighter Real Date (January 15, 2017) *Boxenia vs. Bready Empire (Februrary 2017) *The Legend of Lucy Real Date (May 2017) Members of the ZPM Most members are still canpootians. CANPOOTIANS! Also, canpootians are part of ZPM too. *Canpootian's names ending with "-zle" are in PCCI. *Canpootian's names ending with "-na" are in Moist Memes. Zöckarluschu *Vanellope von Schweetz - (leader) *Sugar Rush Racers *Wreck-It Ralph Characters Portenasu *Adorabeezle Winterpop (leader) *Cocomong characters *T-Pang Rescue characters *Lucy Manson (also a Moist Memes character) Moist Memes *Jubileena Bing-Bing (leader) *Memes *Memes by Fazboggle *The Loud House Characters *Steven Universe Characters Trivia *ZPM was caught from Eric4e and Fazboggle. *This is a combination three generations, Zockarluschu, PCCI and Moist Memes. Category:Zöckarluschu Category:Portenasu Category:Moist Memes Category:Important pages